The present invention relates generally to a spindle bearing for essentially parallel spindles and more specifically to spindle bearings for essentially parallel spindles of air flaps in a vehicle heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning unit.
In the case of many applications, for example in a two- or multi-zone air conditioning system, corresponding ducts for particular zones are formed in an air-conducting housing, said ducts being separated from one another by means of dividing walls. In order to make it possible to adjust the air throughput, the mixture ratio of fresh air to warm air or other aerothermic parameters, an air flap is conventionally provided in each duct formed in this manner, said air flap being articulated in its end regions on a wall or intermediate wall of the air-conducting housing.
A known spindle bearing of this type, as is currently being used in-house by the applicant, is illustrated in FIG. 1. As can be seen, bearing devices 40, 50 which can be used as bushes for particular spindles 20, 30 are provided on both sides of a dividing wall 10 of an air-conducting housing (not illustrated). Particularly in the case where, as illustrated, the spindles are virtually aligned with each other, there is the problem that the engagement between the bearing device 50 and spindle 30, on the one hand, and bearing device 40 and spindle 20, on the other hand, is either very small or the projection of the bearing device requires too much structural space, which has the consequence that either the air flap mounted on the spindles has a complex shape or else that the clear cross section is reduced.
The object of the present invention is therefore to develop a known spindle bearing for essentially parallel spindles, in particular of air flaps in a vehicle heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning unit, having respective bearing bushes in such a manner that an improved bearing arrangement and/or a more compact configuration is made possible.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a spindle bearing having the features of claim 1. Preferred embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
In particular, the invention proposes a spindle bearing for essentially parallel spindles, in particular of air flaps in a vehicle heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning unit, having respective bearing bushes, in which the bearing bushes at least partially overlap in the axial direction. In other words, the space formed by one bearing bush can be used to accommodate the other bearing bush, in order thus to increase the supporting surface for a mounted spindle and/or in order to reduce the required structural space, in particular the size of a dividing wall, in the region of the spindle bearing. It should be understood that the at least partial overlap of the bearing bushes does not absolutely have to correspond to a corresponding overlap of the respective engagement with spindle sections. On the contrary, it would also be conceivable for the bearing engagement of the left spindle to occur further to the right than the corresponding engagement of the right spindle. It should also be understood that in order to support the bearing arrangement, means may additionally be provided, which means essentially fulfill the function of a known bearing arrangement.
The solution according to the invention also has the advantage that the installation process is improved, specifically irrespective of whether installation is begun with the one or other spindle, since the spindles can in each case enter deep into the dividing wall. The risk, which usually exists on account of the spindles being inclined, of installation being undertaken wrongly is therefore considerably reduced.
The bearing bushes are advantageously designed essentially coaxially with one another. It is therefore possible, for example, to mount a first air flap by means of its spindle in the dividing wall while a further flap is mounted in the first flap, in particular in the spindle end section.
The end sections of the spindles may be of integral design or else have corresponding engagement devices, it being preferred in each case for it to be possible for the spindles to be essentially aligned with each other after installation.
As an alternative to a coaxial design, the solution according to the invention can likewise be used in order to mount two spindles eccentrically and essentially parallel to each other. This would have the result that instead of the otherwise independent activation of the two air flaps, there is a certain interaction.
In the case of one preferred embodiment, one of the bearing bushes is formed in the bearing engagement section of the other spindle/air flap.
A part forming a bearing bush is advantageously at the same time a bearing journal. It should be mentioned in this connection that the bearing arrangement can also be undertaken by means of a number of bearing bushes for one and the same spindle. For example, it would be possible to mount a spindle both with regard to the dividing wall and also within the end section of the other spindle.
In order to permit a defined installation process and/or a retaining of the position after the installation of the individual air flaps and/or the associated spindles, a device restricting the axial movement is advantageously provided on at least one spindle, in particular on each spindle.
It is also preferred for at least one sealing device to be provided, which sealing device can, on the one hand, prevent the ingress of contaminants into the bearing region and, on the other hand, can prevent air from passing through the dividing wall. In the case of a particularly preferred embodiment, each spindle end has a sealing device injection-moulded onto it. In addition to the sealing function, a sealing device can also assist in restricting the axial movement or can take it on by itself, it also being possible for there to be a snap-in function in order to indicate, for example to the person undertaking the installation, that the respective spindles have been correctly installed.
In order to simplify the introduction of one spindle end into the corresponding bearing bush, a bevel is advantageously formed on at least one spindle end or bearing part.
Finally, it is preferred for the bearing bushes to overlap by at least the thickness of an intermediate wall, in particular by at least 4 mm.